


The One with The Kissing Challenge

by fangirleverything4



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: 7x20, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: This idea popped into my head when I saw this episode and I thought why not. This happens immediately after Phoebe kisses Rachel in episode 7x20. I really don’t write sexual content normally so be kind





	The One with The Kissing Challenge

“Hold on Phoebe” Rachel called indignantly running to catch up. “Are you saying I was bad?” Rachel asked grabbing Phoebe’s hand. “Not bad but certainly not earth shattering” Phoebe replies nonchantly. “Now wait a minute. Every guy I’ve dated said I’m an amazing kisser and clearly all the women I’ve kissed thought the same. I just wasn’t ready” Rachel replied defensively. Phoebe rolled her eyes “well fine would you like a do over?”she asked. Rachel rushes forward, grabbing Phoebe’s face in her hands and gently pressed her lips to Phoebe’s. This was Rachel’s patented move she knows it works. She moaned lightly and ran her hand up Phoebe’s neck into her silky blonde hair deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue lightly inside Phoebe’s mouth and then pulled away but not before leaving her with a searing kiss, at least in Rachel’s opinion. ‘She has to think that’s good’ Rachel thought. ‘I practically turned myself on’ Rachel thought breathlessly. She watched as Phoebe seemed to consider and then shrugged. Rachel groaned. “No way Phoebe I know that was a mind blowing kiss” Rachel said huffily. Phoebe held up a hand “It was better than the first but I would say a 7 at best” Phoebe offered consolingly. “Oh come on, you really think you can do better” Rachel taunted. “Oh darling you couldn’t handle me” Phoebe laughed. “No come on. You think you’re a better kisser. Prove it” Rachel taunted the challenge ringing in the air. Phoebe pulled Rachel in by the waist wrapping her arms around her. She grabbed Rachel’s face with the other pulling her in for a dazzling kiss. She quickly coaxed Rachel’s mouth open with her tongue. Her tongue wrapped around Rachel’s dancing along it sending nerves firing down her whole body. Phoebe’s hand drifted down and grabbed Rachel’s breast firmly in her hand kneading it causing Rachel to gasp aloud. Phoebe sucked on Rachel’s tongue causing Rachel’s eyes to roll back in her head. Phoebe licked the inside rim of Rachel’s mouth before placing one last bruising kiss to Rachel's lips. When drew her hand back from Rachel's breast, Rachel groaned aloud. Rachel blushed realizing she made the sound audibly but couldn't speak because she was still seeing stars. Her entire body was on fire. Phoebe laughed smugly at Rachel's gaping expression before her eyes smoldered over with lust. "Darling kissing is what I am worst at. Would you like a taste of the real thing?" Phoebe murmured suggestively tugging on the end of Rachel's sleeve. Rachel could barely speak and nodded meekly. Phoebe glanced around then pulled Rachel over to the darker side of the street. "Wait right here?" Rachel gasped feeling a thrill of excitement at the wildness of doing it in public. Phoebe pushed Rachel over to the nearest car and grasped Rachel's face kissing her openly. Her tongue swirled and twirled with Rachel's tugging at every fiber in her causing her core to fire with a million nerves at once. All protest left her. Phoebe deftly unbuttoned Rachel's jacket throwing it over the car. Then she pulled Rachel's dress up to her waist revealing sexy black panties. Phoebe lifted Rachel up with surprising strength. Rachel quickly laced her legs around Phoebe's waist and ground down. "Ooh Rachel's feeling frisky. Nothing about tonight will compare to your usual vanilla sex" Phoebe purred in Rachel's ear nibbling her earlobe. In one fluid move she pulled Rachel's dress up and over her head and plopped her roughly on top of the car. Phoebe immediately grasped both of Rachel's breasts kneading them and captured Rachel's mouth silencing her gasp. Rachel was braless under the dress and Phoebe appreciated the lack of boundary. Rachel moaned and slid her hand up Phoebe's shoulder tugging off her coat. Phoebe's eyes met Rachel's lust blown eyes and dared her silently. She reached up, grabbing Rachel's hands and planting them over her own breasts demonstrating how to knead her breasts. Rachel's inexperienced hands enthusiastically took up the challenge. Phoebe kissed Rachel again then ran her tongue hotly along Rachel's neck. She slapped Rachel's ass and grabbed her hands placing them over her head so she could properly feast on Rachel. "If you want to impress me darling you'll have to try harder baby" Phoebe coaxed. Rachel groaned and twisted under Phoebe's hold. Phoebe smirked and dipped her head down capturing Rachel's nipple fully in her mouth making Rachel moan loudly. "Oh god Phoebe!" Rachel exclaimed. Phoebe's hand kneaded Rachel's breast while her tongue swirled playfully around Rachel's other breast. Her other hand rubbed against Rachel's core causing Rachel to moan louder and grind against Phoebe's hand. "Ooh you are close baby" Phoebe purred plunging in one finger experimentally. Rachel captured Phoebe's mouth in earnest while grinding faster on her finger. Her tongue swirled with Phoebe's experimentally. Phoebe's tongue rubbed frustratingly along Rachel's driving her crazy. Phoebe ripped off Rachel's underwear in one savage motion before thrusting two more fingers roughly inside Rachel's core. Rachel arched her back at the sudden intrusion before she gasped in alarm when one finger found her clit. "Oh god sweetie I'm so close. Oh god yes yes yes! Phoebe!!" Rachel screamed as she was pushed up and over feeling the waves crashing over her as she fell back boneless against the car. Phoebe grasped Rachel's grin firmly in her palm forcing her to concentrate on her. "That my dear was just a tiny taste of what I'm capable of. Never doubt me" Phoebe threatened with lust in her eyes. Rachel moved to kiss her again but Phoebe slapped her ass again in warning. "Sorry darling that was the only taste you get" Phoebe replied pulling away and pulling back on her jacket. Rachel lay frozen in amazement. "Phoebe that was..." "I know. Come on let's get dressed" Phoebe replied smugly helping Rachel to her feet and tugging her dress back over her head. Rachel gulped and replied "you're right. You are clearly the best. You are the queen". Phoebe giggled "I'm the queen" she replied before continuing back across the street. 


End file.
